


A Butler and a Maid

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: When a normal trip to Mementos results in a lasting new status ailment, the Phantom Thieves take full advantage of their leaders' new condition as they now "live to serve."
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	A Butler and a Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic but I've had some experience with writing long and entertaining stories. Plz give any feedback and plz leave negativity out of this. Enjoy 🙂!

It was a normal day in Mementos as they Mona van traversed the depths with the Phantom Thieves inside. It'd been a rough trip though. More stronger Shadows than normal today. But that didn't stop them from exploring Mementos. While the strong Shadows were tough to beat, they always had an ace up their sleeves, specifically Joker. He'd always switch Personas at the last minute just to look cool, or save one other member when the time called. This man was partly insane to throw his life for his teammates. Especially Queen. Let it be known if Queen were in major trouble, you'd always find Joker saving her. 

As they rode down the old subway tracks, Oracle got an interesting reading. 

"Huh? What's that?" She asked herself. It was unfamiliar to her, as well as the other thieves. They'd never seen a reading as strong as that before. 

"It's dead ahead. We should investigate." Joker said. The others nodded in agreement. 

Soon they drove to where the strong reading was located and looked around the area. 

"Looks normal to me." Skull sighed. Morgana eyed Skull tensely. 

"Only because your eyes are just as stupid as you are, Skull." He told him. 

"Please no arguing. I've got a headache as is." Panther told them. 

Then out of nowhere, the presence of an unfamiliar Shadow appeared in front of them. It actually was a pair, one looking like a Prince and the other looking like a Princess. Joker and Queen got ready. 

"Guys! On guard!" Joker ordered and the others followed his command. 

The battle commenced as the sight of flames, wind, electricity, PSI, ice, nuclear, and curse attacks flooded the area. They were used to this because it was natural in Mementos. The Shadows put up a fierce fight as well. They didn't back down at all. But as they were about to strike, Joker and Queen, both with their Personas, quickly caught them by surprise and knocked them on the ground. They were about to negotiate when all of a sudden, the Shadows hit both Joker and Queen with an unfamiliar attack. It was a purple energy beam that didn't damage them but knocked them both unconscious. The others didn't think a second after that and brutally slaughtered the Shadows with an All Out Attack! 

When the battle was over, they quickly went to their unconscious leaders. 

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Skull shouted and shook Joker. But nothing happened. Panther did the same with Queen but git the same result. 

"Oh man! Oracle! Are they okay!?" Morgana asked the navigator. Oracle examined Joker and Queen, confirming them to be uninjured from the last attack. 

"They're not hurt, but they're definitely not okay! Let's get them out of here!" Morgana told the other Thieves, to which they all agreed. 

They soon exited Mementos and made their way to LeBlanc, where they were greeted by a concerned looking Sojiro. 

"Woah. What happened!?" He asked worriyly. Futaba surprising explained what happened in Mementos and Akira's and Makoto's current state of limbo. 

"Well... That's a lot to take in but in any case, take them upstairs. Don't want anyone that walks in to get the wrong idea." Sojiro told the calvary. 

"Okay. Thanks again, Boss." Yuskue told Sojiro. 

"It's the least I can do for you all since you're friends with Akira." He told them as they made their way to Akira's room. 

Soon, they placed Akira and Makoto on the bed and kept wondering what happened to them. 

"Maybe the Shadows petrified them." Haru suggested, but it was very doubtful. They hadn't seen a "petrified" status ailment before. They all kept pondering until Morgana finally spoke. 

"Think for a minute, guys! Those type of Shadows are completely unfamiliar to us. So they could have done anything that's as long unfamiliar to us as a result. We need to start thinking outside the box for this!" He said. 

"But what the possibilities that they're just tired from fighting so much?" Ann asked the cat. 

"If they got hit with an attack, I doubt they'd be just sleeping it off!" Ryuji told Ann. 

"What would you know, Ryuji? You're just as clueless as the rest of us!" Morgana scolded. Ryuji tried his best not to argue back to keep Akira and Makoto asleep, but couldn't help it. 

"If that's the case, why don't we all just wait and see what happens!?" He yelled angerly. That caused a yawn to come out of Akira. 

"Shit!" Ryuji said. 

Akira, full conscious again, got up from his spot on the bed and looked at Ryuji. 

"H-Hey man. Uhh... R-Rise and shine?" Ryuji was trying bit to make things worse for himself. Akira just stared blankly at the blond boy. 

"Dude? You feelin okay, Akira?" He asked the frizzled hair leader. But suddenly, Akira got up and kneeled in front of Ryuji! That made everyone look at him with surprise and confusion, mostly confusion. He looked up at Ryuji and said, 

"Master! I am at thine command." 

That sent a chill down everyone's spine. Did Akira, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, just say that to Ryuji of all people?! Ryuji didn't know what how to take that and completely freaked out. 

"What!? Akira!? D-Did you just call me "Master!?" He asked Akira. Morgana completely lost it as well. 

"Joker!? What's gotten into you!?" He asked desperately to his companion/caretaker. But Akira didn't listen to him and just kept repeating the same line he said to Ryuji. Everyone looked at Ryuji now. The spotlight was his. 

"Uhh....okay.....uhhh......get me some water?" He had no idea what to do or say to Akira in his state. And it only continued with Akira's next line: 

"Right away, Master!" 

He then went downstairs and got Ryuji a glass of water. He gulped it down in seconds to regain his composure. Everyone looked at Akira, listening to Ryuji's request. 

"What the hell!? Is Akira mad or something!?" Ann asked in complete shock. 

"T-This must be some kinda joke, right!? Akira!?" Morgana tried to get Akira's attention, but he didn't listen and only kept kneeling to Ryuji. 

"It appears that the Shadows in Mementos have done something to our righteous leader." Yuskue noted. 

That was completely obvious though. Why would Akira suddenly get the urge to start calling Ryuji "master" and take his request to get him water!? This had to be what those Shadows' last attack had done to Akira. That only put a scary thought in their minds: if Akira was now completely obedient with Ryuji, what does mean for Makoto!? Could she have the same condition!? That frightening thought would only be determineded when she woke up. 

Now back to Ryuji and Akira. It took some time for Ryuji to process what was happening, but he soon learned the dilemma. Not that he thought for it all too much. 

'Geez. It's like I just got myself a butler.' He thought to himself. 

Then Akira turned his attention to Yuskue and said: 

"Master. I am at thine command." 

This now gave everyone else goosebumps and not the good kind. Akira wasn't just obedient to Ryuji, he was obedient to everyone else as well! He didn't think for a second and kneeled in front of Yuskue. 

"I-Is that so? Well I guess this predicament has its good drawbacks at least." He said. 

"Yuskue!?" Ann was shocked that Yuskue just said that this new, obedient Akira was a good thing. But he wasn't the only one who thought that. 

"Well I guess we'll have to make due with this for the time being." Ryuji said. Everyone looked at the two boys, completely disappointed and shocked that they thought this was a good thing. 

"Hold on... What would Sae-san say if she found her sister like this?" Ann asked in fear. Now the pressure was really on. Sae couldn't, be all means, know what happened to her sister. But thankfully, Morgana spoke: 

"Don't worry. Makoto said she won't be home until noon tomorrow. Something about a business trip or something..." That reduced the amount of stress a little. 

But that didn't stop Makoto from waking up. She let out a long yawn and got herself up. She looked tensely at Ann. 

"U-Uhh...g-good mor-Afternoon!" Ann said to Makoto. She just stared blankly at her. And what everyone thought would happen to her got it's answer, as Makoto got off the bed and kneeled in front of Ann. 

"Oh boy...this is bad." Futaba said. Makoto had become completely obedient to whatever the others told her. It was just like what happened to Akira. Ann was hesitant at first but Ryuji insisted. 

"Come on. It'll be fine. Not like she's gonna remember what happened." 

That WAS a good point. Akira and Makoto would most likely be unable to recall the events that transpired here if the cards were played correctly. And that gave a sigh of relief. But they knew taking advantage of this wasn't ideal considerating that 

A) Akira and Makoto were the ones that usually gives THEM the orders 

and 

B) friends shouldn't do something like this, even if they wouldn't be able to remember it. 

Was this the best idea to pass the time? But they all knew they would both stay like this for a while. So they had no choice but to play along. 

"Well...okay. But if we get in trouble, it's your fault, Ryuji!" Ann assured. Ryuji just gave her a carefree smile. 

"Lighten up, Ann. Besides, this could be our only chance to get back at these two for some of the things they did to us." This was true. Lately, Akira had been pushing the others too far in Mementos and Makoto was just hard to deal with in general. Especially in the Metaverse. 

"True. But..." Ann was interrupted by Futaba. 

"Well if we're really gonna make them our personal servants, I think they need to look the part." Everyone was surprised to hear Futaba say that, but they all knew that they couldn't bare to see both Akira and Makoto, in their casual clothing, taking orders from them. 

"But...where do we find the necessary outfits?" Haru asked. Futaba chuckled. 

"Don't worry. I have just the right clothes for them. Me and Sojiro wore them one time for Halloween. It was so funny." She replied. Everyone was concerned about that. What if Boss questioned why Futaba would be carrying around servant clothes? But luckily, Futaba asked Akira if he could hold on to them and they were stuffed in his closet. 

"What a weirdo." Ryuji said to himself. 

Soon enough, Akira and Makoto were seen in a butler and maid outfit, ready to serve their masters and mistresses. Ryuji and Yuskue didn't find it all bad. In fact, they were practically enjoying themselves with their new butler and maid. Safe to say the girls were enjoying this as well. Morgana was used to having Akira do things for him, but this took to the next level. 

"It's like our own private maid café." Ryuji said. The others agreed. 

It was just what they needed after the hecktic battles they fought in Mementos. Having their leaders as servants was definitely a good stress reliever. They had them do the basics, like cooking, refreshments, and massages as well. Akira was surprisingly good at giving his teammates massages. He listened carefully and massaged based on what he was told. Makoto was practically the same. 

Yuskue just asked for more art supplies and occasionally asked if they'd pose for him. 

Futaba just asked for tech stuff, like her laptop (which she was too lazy to get herself), adjustments to her headphones, and her phone. 

Overall, this wasn't that bad at all. 

Ann asked them to get her some sweets, like chocolate, cake, and a parfait. 

Haru asked for her gardening field guide, as she was in charge of the plant Akira kept in his room. 

Ryuji and Morgana just asked for anything that would please them. (and no! No one asked for anything dirty or relentlessly sexual!) 

It was truly an experience they would never get to have again. 

The next day, everything returned back to normal. They made sure to get Akira and Makoto out of their servant clothes and back into their regular ones. They thought they were in the clear as they didn't ask what happened. 

But when they got back to LeBlanc later that afternoon, that's when they got their punishment. Akira went up to his room and called everyone up a few seconds later. They all listened and went up to see what was bothering Akira. And what he asked made them all freeze in fear: 

"So.. Anyone care to explain?" Akira asked, pointing to the butler and maid outfits not where he had originally left them. 

The others sweated from fear. They thought they'd left someone in charge of putting those back where Akira had left them. That's when they realized that they left that up to their leader when he was still a butler. Instead of in the closet, they were set down on his bed, laying there. Everyone was now deeply frightened. They had to come up with a scapegoat and fast. 

"Uhh...we....uhhh....had...ummm..." Ryuji stuttering between his words. 

"B-Boss asked for them!!" Ann said, desperately. 

"Oh really? Then how come they're still here?" Makoto asked, along side Akira. 

"If he wanted them, he could've asked me anytime. And if he did, then they wouldn't be laying on the bed now, would they?" The frizzled haired leader said, seeing completely through the lie. Everyone tried to explain, but Akira stopped them. 

"Does this have anything to do with what happened in Mementos the other day?" He asked. 

They all shook their heads, desperately trying to convince him and Makoto. But they couldn't hide anything from the powerhouses of the Phantom Thieves. 

"You're not lying to us, are you?" Makoto asked innocently. 

"N-No! Not at all!" Futaba said. Akira and Makoto looked at each other. They both sighed. 

"It's written all over your faces. You can't deny that this and what happened in Mementos are related. So tell us, what happened?" Akira asked again, giving them all his Joker look. 

And that look told them, "oh crap! oh shit! he's gonna kill us!" 

So they had no choice. They all took turns explaining what happened to Akira and Makoto and how the Shadows' attack turned them into servants. The two leaders looked at them with disbelief. 

"And you did nothing to snap us out of it?" Makoto asked. They shook their heads. Akira and Makoto looked at each other for a while. 

"I hope you all know the state you put yourselves in." Akira said, "I can't believe you guys didn't just find a way to get us back to normal." 

Ryuji, desperately trying to resolve this said, "I-It was all so sudden! We completely understood but... " 

"But chose to take advantage of the situation?" Makoto finished. They all nodded. 

"Hmm...what to do? This certainly can't go unscathed." Akira joked. Makoto nodded. 

"We thought you guys knew better than that." She sighed. The others were now petrified with fear. They knew that Akira and Makoto were thinking of a punishment. A really bad one. It only took a few seconds until Akira spoke: 

"We've decided. For helplessly using our condition as servants and not returning us to normal, I think we deserve our share." He said. And they knew exactly what he meant. 

"Starting now until...the Friday of two weeks, you all will be our servants until we think you've learned your lesson. Understand?" 

There was a wave of horror in the air. Two weeks of being servants!? How was that fair compared to the one afternoon they had!? But they all knew it was their fault. So they all nodded. 

"Great! Now wait here." Akira said, racing downstairs. Makoto chuckles a little. That was a sign that what Akira was doing wasn't a good thing. When he came back, he had a bag from the clothing store they'd visited in the morning. 

"W-What's in the bag, Joker?" Morgana asked, stuttering from fear. 

"Oh you know. Just the usual. A couple shirts, shorts, pants..." He then revealed that there were no such things. He held in his hands their costumes for their punishment. 

"... And your outfits for the next two weeks." 

Everyone wanted to drop dead when he said that. 

"Your punishment starts as soon as possible. Now go get changed and come back ready to serve." He told the others. 

"Yeah okay." Ann said. 

"What was that?" Akira asked. Ann looked puzzled. Did she say something wrong. It took her a minute to figure out what he meant. 

"I mean...right away, M-Master." She corrected herself, looking disappointed. 

"Much better." Makoto said. 

They all went to go change into their outfits for the next two week, giving Akira and Makoto some along time. They both sat on the couch, both with disappointed expressions in their faces. 

"Why would they do that?" Makoto asked. Akira felt the same way. 

"I'm sure they just acted without thinking. Either way, I couldn't bare to think of me as a butler." He said, putting his hands on his face. Makoto giggled. 

"I'm sure we made them happy. But they know that's not the appropriate approach." She told him. Akira then readjusted himself. 

"Morgana was in on it too, right? Couldn't he at least say something to stop them?" He told her. Makoto sighed, putting her finger on her forehead. 

"Is it wrong to say I feel...slightly violated?" She asked him. Akira looked at Makoto. She had a hint on pink on her cheeks. 

"No. I feel the same way. It's not how much they tried to restrain themselves, but how they thought it would work out." He told her. Makoto just looked at him. 

"I'm sure that you and I wouldn't have done the same thing. We'd try and get them back to normal." He told her, sounding really convincing. 

"I don't think that's entirely true. After all, you boys do have a hard time containing your...urges." She told him, causing him to slightly blush. 

"Y-Yeah...well...you're not any better with your...desires." He argued back. That caused her to blush a little. 

"Got me there." She said. 

"Hey..." Akira looked at Makoto with earnesty. 

"I-If one of us was still a butler/maid...h-how would you approach them?" He asked her. That made her face burn up with embarrassment. 

"W-Well...I wouldn't s-say it wouldn't be awkward, b-but I think I would have enjoyed the alone time." She told him, red across the face. Akira grabbed Makoto's hand. 

"Yeah...that's w-what I was thinking." He said sheepishly. 

"You don't have to hide it, Akira. I know you." Makoto told him. 

"After all, we're dating." 

Akira looked at his girlfriend. 

"Yeah...yeah you're right." He said, his nerves toned down. Makoto inched closer to her boyfriend, nuzzling her her against his chest. He said nothing and just hugged Makoto. 

"I love you, Queen." He said. 

"I love you too, Joker." She replied. 

The two of them leaned in for a heartwarming kiss. Truly romantic. While they were kissing, their "servants" were on their way back up. 

"Let's save this for later." Akira told Makoto. 

"Okay." She replied. The two lovers looked at their servants. They all looked really irritated but knew it was their fault. They all stood in a line and said to them: 

"Master! Mistress! We are at your command!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Plz tell me in the comments if you want me to write more of this type of genre.


End file.
